


Someone Give Tony Stark a Hug (Preferably Steve)

by madnerding



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnerding/pseuds/madnerding
Summary: My entry for the 2020 CapIronman Holiday Exchange!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Someone Give Tony Stark a Hug (Preferably Steve)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/gifts).



> I had so much fun putting these pieces together, I hope you enjoy them!

**Prompt #1**

Since coming out of the ice, Steve has been fascinated by Ironman, and Stark isn't so bad either. But one day, it hits him. Could Mr. Stark, their benefactor and landlord, BE Ironman? Is that why he's so busy all the time? Is that why he's so tired? Is THAT why he's so athletic? It can't be the tennis, surely? Well if he is and no one knows...  
Mr. Stark is working way too hard and Steve's just gonna have to take care of him. Without letting him work out that he knows. After all, Mr. Stark's secret is safe with him.

**&**

Sick, overworked Tony, protective Steve

Name: Can't Be The Tennis

**Prompt #2**

After the events of Demon in a bottle, Tony loses everything and hits a rough patch. Losing the team is one thing but losing his home and his friends and his company is another.  
It's cold outside and it's coming to Christmas time. He's on the streets with nothing but a bottle in hand. There's a stranger coming towards him. He's alone. He needs the money. He doesn't have anything left to give except...  
What would Steve think? What would he say? Would he be worried?  
He needs to make a choice. The stranger is getting closer.

Name: On The Rocks

honestly this was my favourite piece to work on. I had just finished reading Demon in a Bottle and was just so excited to get working on it!


End file.
